Rewritten
by C.Reverie
Summary: Had her trips through the well been a dream or something else entirely? Some seven years after she left her family home with her twin, Mikuni, and the Servamp of Envy, she is still asking herself that same question. Real or a dream? She never imagined that fighting Tsubaki and his subclass would finally bring an answer to her. Was it too late to erase it all again?


**_Summary: Had her trips through the well been a dream or something else entirely? Some seven years after she left her family home with her twin, Mikuni, and the Servamp of Envy, she is still asking herself that same question. Real or a dream? She never imagined that fighting Tsubaki and his subclass would finally bring an answer to her. Was it too late to erase it all again?_**

_Pairing: Tsurugi x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Servamp. Each belong to their rightful owners.

Information to know:  
Twin!Kagome&Mikuni.  
*Slightly* modified Feudal Adventures (Will cover more of this point as it appears in the storytext.)  
Flashback/Memory written in bulk Italics.  
Dreamtext written in bulk Bolded Italics.  
(This may or may not be added to later on.)

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_**With a tired sigh, Kagome closed her hands around the two halves of the pink jewel so she could mend them whole once more. It took a small chunk of her energy to do so. She stood there, focused for minutes on end, before she gave a relieved cry and opened her hands to reveal the pink bauble sitting whole on her right palm. Her blue eyes lit up in a mix of happiness and relief, and she turned to her companions.**_

_**"It's whole again!" she said, letting her voice rise in pitch and volume in her excitement. Finally, after six months of searching and fighting for it, the pink jewel was whole once more. The victory over Naraku had been hard fought, and they were still recovering from it.**_

_**"That's a relief," Miroku let out his own noise of agreement with her words.**_

_**Sango, who stood not far off from him, nodded in agreement as well. "That's one problem done with. Now, the only thing to do is to keep it safe so something like this can't happen again."**_

_**"We should be good, just as long as she doesn't shatter it again," Inuyasha added on, and Kagome bristled at the comment.**_

_**"Oh, shut up about that!" she snapped at him. He turned towards her, about to fire back his own response, only to flatten his ears against his skull at the look in her eyes.**_

_**Was what he wanted to say worth getting sat over? Realizing that, no, it wasn't, he bit down on his response and shrugged.**_

_**"Jeez…" she mumbled to herself as she turned away from him with a scowl on her face. "What part of 'It was an accident' don't you understand?" Considering that had been her first time trying to shoot an arrow, she was lucky she hadn't somehow lodged the arrow into someone's shoulder. "Let it go already!"**_

_**Inuyasha snorted in response. "I'll let it go the day Sesshoumaru learns how to smile." As soon as those words left his mouth, Inuyasha realized what he had just said. He glanced over his shoulder to spot his elder brother staring him down with a cold, unblinking gaze. A chill ran down his spine, not that he would ever admit to being afraid of the older demon, and he turned back to look at Kagome with a desperate look in his eyes. "Tell him to go!"**_

_**"What do you want me to do about him? I'm not the boss of him," she said then with a quick shrug. "I don't mind him being here, anyway."**_

_**She swapped the jewel to her other hand and began to walk towards her waiting companions. She managed to take a few steps before her vision began to blur. A pink mist swirling around her caused her steps to stutter.**_

_**"Kagome-sama?"**_

_**She could make out Miroku's voice, noting the confusion he spoke to her with. Could he not see what she saw?**_

_**"Is everything okay?"**_

_**Sango's voice came next, but she couldn't focus on it for more than a second before her eyes started to droop closed.**_

_**"You… guys…?" Her voice sounded tired, even to her own ears. A few seconds ticked by before she felt like the entire world was spinning.**_

_**Bright pinks and blues began to meld together into a cotton candy-colored spiral. The faces of her friends fell away from her, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she began to feel as though she was flying. Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound left her throat as the pink and blue steadily faded into pure black.**_

_**Kagome blinked, struggling to push herself back up when she realized just how exhausted she felt. Her arms and legs were heavy, and as were her eyelids. She clambered back up to her feet and took a look around where she was.**_

_**The only source of color she could see through the pitch black was a multi-colored door far off in the distance. As she clumsily made her way towards it, the rainbow of colors began to pull her closer and closer. She placed one hand on the swirl of mismatched colors and gripped the doorknob with the other.**_

_**Kagome pulled the door open, only to promptly fall through it with a loud scream falling from her lips.**_

_**She began to plummet through the black shadows, and she curled her arms around herself so she'd have something to cling to.**_

_**Where was she?**_

_**Where… was she…?**_

Where was she?

.xxx.

She awoke with a scream falling from her lips. Kagome sat up with a cold sweat sticking to her all over. Her breath came out in fierce pants as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Oh, goodness dear, you're finally awake!"

She blinked a few times as the voice reached her ears, and Kagome turned her head to the side. The confusion shining in her eyes was noticed, and a warm hand was placed against her forehead in a calming touch.

"You've been out of it for a good six months."

"W-what?" she adjusted herself in the bed, realizing it to be a hospital bed as she moved some. "I don't understand…" and she didn't. She had just been in the past, right? Right?

"I'll give your father a call and let him know you've finally woken up. He's been coming in every day to check on you."

"Wait… Wait, please!" she cried out, extending a hand to the nurse, only to let it drop as she darted out of the room. "Where am I…?" she asked herself as she continued to look around the hospital room. Kagome lifted a hand and pressed it against her chest. She could feel her rapidly beating heart as it steadily slowed back down. She pushed herself forward a bit. Placed on the table a little ways away was a clipboard with scribbled writing all along the pages clipped to it.

Kagome reached over to pick it up from where it was, and she let herself fall back into a seated position with the item held close to her chest. Once she was situated back into a steady position, she glanced down at the clipboard as she searched for any information it might offer her.

She flipped through the two seperate pages there, her eyes scouring over each written letter.

The only thing she could pull from the sloppy and tiny writing was that for the past six months she had been in a comatose sleep due to an Unspecified Accident.

But… for the past six months she had been in the Feudal Era fighting against Naraku and gathering the jewel shards!

The dim light of the room didn't help her attempts of reading the dark ink. Kagome tossed the clipboard to the side and pushed herself to the edge of the bed so she could reach for the lamp that was placed on the bedside table. She clicked it on, and a small source of light lit up the room.

As she looked over the rest of the contents on the table, she took notice of a clock set up there, as well. The time read 3:31 AM. Kagome shook her head to clear her mind, only for her thoughts to return to what she had just read.

In a distraught attempt to clarify her thoughts, she pulled up the shirt she wore and searched for the starburst-shaped scar that should have been present on her hip. Her fingers brushed over flawless skin, and a panicked breath fell from her. Her fingers trailed along the area over and over again as she desperately searched for a mark that was no longer there.

There was no scar that she could feel, and there was no mark that she could see.

The door to her room opened once more, and she accidentally flung herself backwards off of her bed as she attempted to pull her shirt back down. She hit the back of her head against the tile flooring with a cry of pain.

"Kagome!"

A different voice invaded her ears, and she sat up the best she could, only to let out a muffled cry when she was tugged against a warm chest. She could hear the urgency he spoke with, and she furrowed her brows in confusion as she steadily became able to place his voice.

This voice… This voice belong to her father.

Kagome blinked a few times before she pulled her head back some, glancing up at her father with an abundance of mixed emotions flashing through her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, finally forcing her words and curiosities to be vocalized.

At this point, she was desperate for any sort of answer that could be supplied to her. There was no way… There was no way that all of her time spent in Feudal Japan was a dream, right? Right? She felt like she was going insane as she kept questioning whether or not she had been tossed into the past. She shook her head. It wasn't until her father gave a quiet wince that she realized she was digging her nails into his arms in a vice-tight grip. She whispered a quiet apology as she retracted her nails from his arms. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion in an attempt to calm her down, and she found it to be working.

She let him help her off of the ground, and he gently lowered her back down onto the bed as he sat next to her.

"You've been asleep here for the past six months," her father, Mikado Alicein, told her. "We… We were terrified of the worst when you were found unresponsive… Thank goodness you're awake at last," he said as he pulled her against his chest and into a strong hug.

"But…" Kagome bit her lip as she let those words sink in. No, she had been in the Feudal Era for the past six months. She wanted to correct him on that, but she had no proof of it anymore. Her scars were gone, and she couldn't even feel the pull of the jewel anymore.

She remained silent as she let her father tug her back into a hug. He began to thread his fingers through her dark hair as she placed her chin on his shoulder and wound her arms around him lazily. She could feel the way his hands shook with each movement, and she didn't have it in her to pull away when he was like this.

Had it all just been an extremely vivid dream of sorts? Was that it? Had she just dreamt all of it?

But… it had felt so real. It felt as real as this moment, at least.

She couldn't understand.

* * *

It was midday the following sunrise that she was brought home again. Her father followed after her with a concern that was almost overbearing. With each and every step she took, she extended a reassurance to him that she was fine.

In truth, she was the opposite of fine, but she hated the thought of causing more worry.

"Father…" Kagome began, trailing off a bit as she waited for him to acknowledge her words. When he finally did, she sent him the best smile she could. "I'm… I'm fine, I promise," she said then. "I'm just really tired. I want to go lay in my bed for a while."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stepping towards her and patting his hand along the crown of her head in a gentle caress. It took her a few seconds to realize he was checking her temperature. She nodded and pulled herself back a few steps.

When he relented and let her head up to her room, Kagome wasted no time in heading off on her own. She made it to her room, and she set herself down on her neatly made bed. There was no noise as she sat there, blankly looking around her. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there before she decided to stand back up.

Her mind was still flooded with thoughts of the Feudal world she had been in for so long. She was reluctant to believe it to be a dream, but… what else could it have been? She didn't have anything to prove that it had really happened, did she?

With a curious eye, Kagome glanced down at her body before she turned her attention to her full length mirror. She figured that her closed door was enough to erect some privacy, and she stripped herself of her clothing with trembling hands. Once free of her blouse and skirt, she stepped up to her mirror and began to look herself over.

She searched for any scar or mark, but her confusion only continued to grow as she found none that would solidify that thought. There was just… nothing.

A weak whine slipped from her lips as she slid into a kneeling position. Her head was drooped dejectedly as she only began to get even more and more confused over the entire matter.

She didn't want to chalk it all up to dream, because it didn't feel like one, yet, she had nothing to tell her otherwise. Unlike the other case, in which she had been in a hospital for those six months.

Her frown twisted into a pout as she kept mulling over it. The faint sound of a rapid knock at her door caused her spine to straighten. She stood up just in time for her door to swing open, while she was still in her underwear and socks.

"Kagome-chan~" the familiar appearance of her brother entered her line of sight. Her cheeks started to burn as the blonde froze in his movements, his gaze falling to land on her, as if this had been the last thing he expected to see following the way he had freely waltzed into her room.

They watched each other at a stalemate for a moment or two, before one of them finally reacted- with that person being Kagome.

"Get out!" she cried. Her movements were impeccably fast as she darted over to her bed. Her fingers curled around the ear of a large, white, stuffed rabbit, and she didn't blink twice before hurling it at her brother. It hit him in the face and chest, and he ended up getting knocked to the floor.

A red hue stained her cheeks, and she hurried to pull on a dress from her closet. Her cheeks were puffed out as Mikuni finally sat back up. Cradled in his arms was her rabbit, which, if she remembered correctly, had been given to her by him a few years back.

"I'm honestly amazed and a little bit terrified by how much that hurt," he admitted as he looked between his sister and the stuffed toy she had hit him with.

* * *

C.R: A while back i was asked about my Servamp/Inuyasha stories. A little of a delay, but I'm posting them. I have a few more i plan to put back up.

Timeline-wise for Servamp:

At this current point, it is intended to be a few months prior to Mikuni killing his mother.  
The following chapters will take place later on (more so at the start of the series, maybe a little after.)

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
